Bound To Be Bit
by Jinxes
Summary: Leaving Chi to deal with Souji, the Shinsengumi have marched to the front lines to help in the defense of the Aizu Domain. Night falls and the two find themselves alone at the headquarters, no witness to listen in or stop them. All hell breaks loose; clothes begin to fall.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki (Hakuoki) in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

In the middle of the night two figures were in a heated battle of dominance behind closed doors. Only a candle's light illuminated the room, the first seen is a woman with long blood-red hair that hung messily around her face and down her back, stormy blue eyes clouded over.

Her body was covered by a thin white kimono, elbows holding her up, the right sleeve of her kimono hung loosely off her shoulder blade showing the top part of her right breast. Her legs were spread open a bit, a man's hip nestled right in between them pressing against her moistened lower region. The hem of the kimono was pushed up to level with her hips showing more skin of her leg then was decent for an unmarried woman but she didn't care.

The man above her with emerald eyes and mahogany hair that fell into his face leered down at her, her body slick with sweat from the heated proximity. It made him wonder just how the hell he'd been lucky enough to snag this woman and make her fall in love with a warrior like him.

He leaned forward to kiss her and she responded back instantly sharing her passion with him. His tongue darted out and licked her lower lip asking for an entrance he could feel the corner of her lips pull upwards into the smirk he's come to adore but at this moment it meant trouble and she gave him some when she denied him access.

_'Two can play at that game'_

Seeing as she wasn't giving in his right hand that was lying on her right hip moved, he caressed her from her hip to her barely covered breasts. Tracing his finger around it she shuddered but didn't open her mouth, he growled at her stubbornness and went further. His hand pulled the rest of her kimono sleeve down then he groped her breast, squeezing and tugging at the soft mode of flesh she moaned, successfully opening her mouth enough for his tongue to invade and wreak havoc.

He licked her teeth and the roof of her mouth avoiding her tongue that sought his out, teasing her. He relented after a few seconds; twisting their tongues together they fought for dominance neither one backing down. He moved his right hand that had groped her breast to pinch her pink nipple instead, earning himself victory. He detached from her mouth, tongue tracing the white curve of her neck switching between licking and biting keeping her on edge.

A loud moan and a tug at his hair signaled he found her sensitive spot, not wasting a second to mark her he bit down hard enough to draw blood, her hand in his hair tightened and she threw her head back giving him more room to sink his teeth in deeper.

"S-Souji!" His name breathlessly leaving her open and swollen lips, he lapped at her blood before sucking her new bite mark, once the skin was red enough that he knew it would bruise over he continued his mission. He moved himself back a few inches, her body already missing the heat of his, hands grabbed the sleeves of her kimono and pulled them lower so they were now resting against her hips, giving him a view of her naked chest.

He reached out and fondled both breasts, loving how they fit perfectly into hands as if they were made just for him. He messaged them before pinching her perk pink nipples, once they had tightened up and stood up pride much like his member between his legs, he replaced his hands with his mouth.

The woman arched her back pushing her breasts further into his hands, her left hand still in his hair tugged on it harshly, the only thing keeping her up was her right elbow and she could feel it shaking under pressure ready to give out. It did when Souji moved to her right breasts giving it the same treatment as its twin. Now on her back she withered, her right hand found itself above her head intertwined with his own right hand. He squeezed her hand and removed his mouth trailing wet kisses down towards her obi, he stopped and looked up at her waiting for her permission even though it was killing him to just rid her of it he wouldn't pressure her into anything.

Her half lidded eyes stared down at him lustfully no words needed to be exchanged her eyes told him everything he needed to hear. His hand left hers and untied the obi, taking it off slowly and teasingly watching her get more and more turned on. Then threw the obi above her for later use, her kimono now being held by nothing was dangerously close to revealing all of her to his cat like eyes.

He ripped it open; she shuddered at the cool air the brushed her naked body goose bumps forming all over her skin, only a thin cloth now covered the place where she was desperate to be touched.

"Beautiful Chi...If you ever show this body of yours too another man I'll have to kill you"

Any other day that threat would get a chuckle but today it made her loins warm and she swear she got even wetter. Chi felt distressed here she was in nothing, butt naked and he was fully clothed! She wasn't having that, with strength she summoned from her hormones she flipped him over, his back pressing against the cold, hard floor.

She grinned from her position above him, she moved an inch forward so that her cloth rubbed against the bulge, which was enough to cause friction that burned Souji's straining member. Souji closed his eyes his mouth opening to let out low groans, not loud enough for her liking so she moved again but this time with more vigor setting into a pace she established herself. His groans grew louder as did his little friend so much so he thought his Hakama would burst.

He finally opened his eyes to look upon a view that would stay etched into his mind and surely cause him some problems when he was alone or when his mind wandered which it did often. Breasts bouncing slightly, chest heaving, sweat trickling down her taut stomach she was a goddess in his eyes. Chi stopped when she felt the heat in her stomach burning hotter, she didn't want to cum yet, this was her first time, So she set to work on ridding Souji of his clothes.

She quickly untied his white sash and took off his kimono top; her hands traced his chest making his muscles twitch under her fingers. She leaned down to lick his nipples just as he did to her, she twirled and flicked them with her tongue, before lightly biting them. Souji winced and glared at her cheeky grin, he wasn't one for pain not when it was directed onto him. Chi was losing patience and she tore at his Hakama dragging them down his hips and legs, Souji helped her by lifting up a bit and then kicking the away.

Now her eyes were greeted with an orgasm inducing sight, his dick fighting against his loin cloth and damn was he big...This was going to hurt but the fire in her lower region only grew hotter at the thought. While Chi was distracted Souji flipped them back to their original position, he stilled himself thinking over something.

"Chi, get on your hands and knees now"

His words left no room for her to ignore or disobey, so she did as told not caring that she was being submissive, she'd berate herself later when alone. Now on her hands and knees she waited for his next move and was surprised when she felt him reach above her, his chest touching her back. She saw he had picked up her obi and daunting feeling washed over her, she could almost feel his smirk on her back.

He put the obi in his mouth and grabbed chi's arms and pulled them backwards forcing her face to hit the floor with a thud, her breast thankfully softening the hit by elevating her face enough to make the hit softer. She fought Souji's strong hold but gave up when her attempts failed; her hands were being bound by her obi. Souji finished the last knot and leaned back to look at his work proudly, his smirk only grew when he noticed her breathing harshly it seemed she liked this rough treatment, he stored that info for later teasing.

Souji touched her body from behind never staying in one place for long, before reaching her ass. He smacked it and watched it jiggle. He chuckled in mirth he hooked a finger under her cloth sliding them over and down her hips realizing he couldn't take them off he simply shrugged and ripped them in two. He brushed against her vulva sending shock waves of pleasure through her body.

Souji then dug two fingers right off the bat into her cavern, starting a quick pace it wasn't long before juices were flowing out and squelching noises were being heard. Chi withered on the floor not being able to move her hands or grab onto anything was killing her, drool leaked out of her mouth making a small pool around her the pleasure was too intense for her to control it. Once Souji deemed her stretched enough, he removed his loin cloth and placed his member so it was just barely touching her entrance.

He moved his tip around her opening and clitoris, sometimes venturing down to her asshole and then back up to her pussy. The actions making her plead for him to take her but he wanted her to beg, to tell him just what she wanted him to do to her.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you" Those words hung in the air and chi battled with her conscious to give in and do it. Chi grumbled out her answer but not loud enough for Souji to hear.

"I'm sorry did you say something I couldn't hear you. Care to repeat that, louder this time~"

Chi felt her anger rising, the bastard knew what she wanted why the hell did she have to-OH! Her inner ranting was cut off when Souji smacked her ass, letting out a lustful moan she let herself go.

"Souji please, god please just fuck me!" Souji grinned and thrusted into her hard, breaking through her virgin walls forgetting that he needed to be careful and gentler, his instincts having taken over. Chi bit her lip keeping from crying out, she'd been stabbed in the stomach before but that pain held nothing to this pain, she felt that a katana was ripping her apart from the inside. Tears gathered in her eyes and she let out a whimper, Souji's left hand softly brushed her cheek.

"Gomen Chi the pain will go away, I promise" he was now regretting being so rough with her, he could never handle her crying or knowing he hurt her in some way. She nodded at his words and began to try to regulate her breathing, thankful that Souji waited for her to get use to him. Souji felt her walls loosening and stretching to accommodate his wide girth he slowly pulled out and pushed back in this time making sure to be gentler. There was still pain but as Souji started a slow pace it was ebbing away, and soon was replaced with pleasure.

"Souji faster!" Obeying her command he changed his pace to a quick but deep assault, he waited for her next command that he knew was coming, "Souji harder...Gods!" He grinned and pounded into her as hard as he would be stabbing someone that ever dared taking her away, forcing her chest against the floor more.

His fingers were inside her mouth, her tongue licking them restlessly. His right hand met the wood above her head, pinning her down with his body. His thrusts became erratic and he knew he was close, he could feel his dick pulsating but he'd be damned if he finished first before her. His wet left hand snaked under her and he played with her clitoris for extra pleasure pusher her over the edge, her vision went white, she could hear nor see anything all she felt was pure pleasure. Someone was screaming and she realized it was her, she heard Souji let out a loud moan and her walls were coated with his seed sending her into another orgasm the feeling of him filling her up was too much.

Souji kept thrusting spilling even more of his liquid into her, it's warmth coating her walls, once he was empty he pulled himself up and leaned back dragging her body into his lap. Chi's head rested on Souji's chest right under his chin, her chest heaving up and down, her body too weak to move, she was amazed Souji could.

Souji's chin rested on her hair, his breathing just as shallow and fast. Once he regained enough of his breath he licked at her neck, biting her right side working to leave a matching hickey. Chi let out mews of content at the affection, she was too tired to think of continuing their rough love making but she still couldn't move an inch to stop him or talk to tell him she was tired, she was utterly defenseless.

His breath caressed the shell of her ear and he whispered to her "I'm not done yet".

Digging his nails into her thighs he drove up into her again, starting round two. Chi thrashed her head left and right, screaming out with her hoarse voice. Souji growled in frustration, this position wasn't giving him enough, he then turned Chi around so that her breasts pressed against his chest, her arms, still bound wound themselves around his neck and she clung to his back raking her nails to draw out think, red lines. Their foreheads touching, tongues out and toying with each other making saliva drip and pooled into the crevice between chi's breasts.

Chi wrapped her legs around Souji's hips her ankles locked together, making their already close body even closer and she started to bounce up and down on his throbbing member, and his hands fell to her ass cheeks helping her move on top of him. Souji and Chi let out a series of moans of satisfaction, Chi's head lolled back, the heat was returning and when Souji bite her neck again she was lost in her third and final orgasm, it racked through her body, her walls clamped down onto his dick forcing another wave of his cum to release into her. Chi's back arched even more as she felt her womb close up having been filled, the left over cum leaked out of her abused hole.

Chi felt her body falling backwards and Souji not having any strength to stop her fell on top of her. Chis' breasts becoming a pillow for Souji's head and for a moment they simply laid there in each other's arms, thinking about what transpired this night. They made love for the first time and the next times were gonna be even more erotic and fun Souji promised himself. He removed himself from within her to lay down beside her instead, pulling her head to rest on his chest, she threw a leg over his hips and relaxed into his loving hold, Souji wrapped his left arm around her waist he dozed off with her following shortly after.

* * *

I would love to hear reviews on this type of lemon I wrote. If you've read my others you'll know I am more for the quickie, fast and rough. But this time I tried to be a little different and make it more personal and slow, well as slow as I can get lol.


End file.
